Migratory Patterns Of The Animal Cracker Kingdom
by RJ Steamboat
Summary: Jayne just wants to enjoy a treat from home. Rayne smut ensues.


Migratory Patterns of the Animal Cracker Kingdom

Jayne didn't ask much. He considered himself fairly simple and quite easy to get along with most times. He just asked for a few things from those around him really. One was that he got paid on time for a job that was done. Another was to be left alone when he felt like being by himself. And another was that on the occasion his Ma sent him stuff from home that some things be left alone. He didn't actually mind sharing some stuff. Hell, he even asked her to make River a hat last time he wrote home.

She'd sent him a package last week, and River got her hat. A pretty little purple one that was exactly like Jayne's, except for the coloring and size, obviously. There were gifts for everyone else too. Mal got a set of gloves. Zoe got a nice new set of chaps and also a story book for Little Wash. Simon and Kaylee got a silver ware set as a wedding gift.

As for Jayne? Well Ma had sent him a new hunting' knife and one of his favorite snacks since he was a boy. He'd almost jumped up and danced around when he saw that box of simple pleasure. Animal crackers.

There was also a ham and some fruits and veggies picked fresh from the garden out back. Jayne had no problem sharing real food, but he'd made the simple request that the animal crackers be left alone. He didn't think it was too selfish after sharing everything else.

Everyone had agreed, too happy with food last for a good while to fuss overly much about some simple cookies. He'd rationed them, trying to make them last as long as possible. And that's where he found himself right now. He's looking into the cupboard at the box that was tilted on its side, empty. He knows damned well there was a handful left. Now they're gone. And since he knows they were there before everyone left, he knows someone ate them.

Well, not everyone had left the ship. River was still aboard. She'd told Mal and her brother that she didn't feel like going dirtside and wanted to stay on _Serenity_ to watch a movie that she'd found on the Cortex last night. He knows where the cookies went. Gorram girl, she took the last of his animal crackers. They'd been getting along pretty well and now she had to go and thieve the last of his snacks.

"River!" Slamming the cupboard shut he turns around and heads towards the hall, and mutters when she hears her laughter coming from the crew quarters. She'd moved from the passenger dorms a couple years ago when she became the pilot for_ Serenity_. "Damn it girl! I asked for one little thing. Just let me enjoy my animal crackers by myself. Why can't you just do that one thing?"

He pushes the door to her bunk open with a loud clang and slides down the ladder."Look I'm gonna ask you nicely. Please give me…" He stops, the sentence falling off unfinished. His eyes go wide and he swallows, shocked.

River smiles at him and tilts her head to the side. She's on her bunk, back propped against the wall at the head of the bed, a bowl by her side. The bowl contains the animal crackers, but that's not what has his attention. She's wearing her hat, tugged snugly down around her ears. And, not much else. In fact the only other article of clothing she has on is a very small pair of panties, also purple.

"You've interrupted the beasts of the wild during migration, Jayne," she says calmly. The smile she's wearing spreads and her eyes gleam with mischief. Scooting down so she's now laying flat she takes two of the little snacks and places one on each of her small, perky tits. They rest against her nipples, gently moving up and down with each breath she takes. "Now they are confused and disoriented, unable to find their way down from the mountain."

Jayne watches the animals move in time to her breathing and bites back on his retort of them being stuck on more of a hill than a mountain. He weighs the risks of the crew coming back and what could happen if they do show up. But as he watches her dip into the bowl again and places another cookie on her taught, flat, smooth stomach he decides that maybe he's willing to risk a shooting from Mal, or slicing from Simon.

"And the poor little baby elephant is lost on the lonely flat lands," River adds in a worried tone.

"Well, ain't that a shame," Jayne murmurs while taking a step closer to the bed. The thought of the airlock is becoming less terrifying now. He crosses the remaining couple of feet and kneels at the edge of the bed."Don't want the poor little elephant to be lost." It now dawns on him once he really looks that the other two cookies are elephants as well.

"His mother and father are on top of the mountains looking for him," River whispers. "Maybe Jayne can help them find their way down to him?"

"Maybe he can," Jayne replies, leaning in and caressing her shoulder. He feels her tremble under his calloused palm and smiles as he brings his mouth to her right breast and encloses the elephant between his lips. He uses his tongue to bring the cookie further into his mouth, and smirks when she whimpers as it glides against her nipple. Shifting the cookie to the side of his mouth, between his cheek and gums, he swirls his tongue around her nipple again, this time receiving a moan.

"Yes, yes. That would be good if Jayne helped them…" River sighs, her toes curling as he sucks her nipple sending a shock up her spine. She reaches out and runs her fingers through his hair, wishing it was longer so she could give it him a nice hard tug.

Jayne chuckles and slowly nibbles and licks his way across her chest to her other nipple. Sucking it into his mouth he brings his left hand up and pinches the other one, smiling when she lets out a mewling gasp. He pauses long enough to crunch the cookies into small enough pieces to swallow them before resuming his teasing of her tit.

He runs his mouth down over her ribs and sucks up the last cookie and eats it quickly. He licks her stomach slowly and smiles up at her. "Well, looks like the elephants are rescued." He looks at her and has to swallow. The look in her eyes sends fire racing through his body and he feels even more turned on than he already is. He didn't think that would be possible, but it sure as hell feels like it.

"The tigress," she stammers, her hand running over his shoulders and down across his chest. Tracing the scar she gave him. "It won't be safe for other animals to return to the region as long as the tigress prowls the area." She sees the look of slight confusion on his face, so she flicks her eyes down towards the end of the bed.

Jayne follows her gaze, and instantly focuses on her panties. He lets out a small laugh at the fact that they match her hat, and then looks back up at her and quirks a brow. "Tigress prowling, huh?" He slides off the bed, kneeling in front of her and grabs her by the hips. Kissing her stomach and then nibbling her thigh he twists her so her ass hangs over the edge. A smile again creeps over his lips as he sees the small lump in her panties. "Guess it would be best to eliminate that threat."

She only smiles dreamily and nods in response. Then her eyes widen and she bites her lower lip when he moves in close and begins to use his teeth to pull her panties to the side. When his tongue flicks out and brushes both the animal cracker and her clit she jerks, lets out a yelp brings her pillow to her mouth to bite down and stifles the scream. Her hips buck again as he swipes at her clit once more and gathers the treat into his mouth.

She feels his hands pull at the waistband of her unders and lifts as he slides them down and off in one smooth motion. Then his mouth once again presses against her wet, warm opening and his tongue slides inside her. Her legs wrap around his lower back seemingly of their own accord. Heat rushes through her. Waves of pleasure that are beyond description wash over her.

She writhes and moans with each hot stroke of his tongue against her walls and his finger working her clit in slow circular motions. He even gives it a tender pinch which causes her to shriek into her pillow. With no warning, suddenly his mouth clamps down on her clit and he begins to suck, occasionally flicking his tongue against her now extremely sensitive and receptive nub. Another pillow muffled yell rips from her throat as first one finger, then a second, slide into her wet, tight pussy.

Her head spins, her breath comes in shallow little gasps. She feels a tremendous pressure building within her. She finds herself unable to speak. All she can do is moan and let out high keening mewls while digging into his scalp and shoulders and back with her nails. And then, as he head swims and her vision goes blurry, a 'verse shattering explosion sends her into oblivion. Her body locks, she's flying to unimaginable heights and at the same time crashing through time and space. The stars swirl around her, the planets tear to pieces, suns become supernovas.

Trembling, she slowly comes back to herself, her vision clears and she sees Jayne smiling up at her as he nibbles his way up to her neck. He nuzzles her softly, playfully nipping her ear. When he starts to slowly stand up, she begins to protest.

"Shhh," he says with a quiet growl. "It's been damn near two hours. They'll be back soon. I don't want to risk any trouble. But, when they go to sleep tonight you can come find me. If you want." He runs a hand through her hair and leans in to place a ghost light kiss on her forehead. Turning around he heads towards the ladder. Before climbing up he turns and gives her a smoldering stare. "You don't hafta, but if you wanna."

She nods and smiles. He smiles back and practically jumps all the way up back to the corridor. Just in time it seems, too. She feels the vibrations running through the ship signifying the opening of the cargo doors as the crew returns. Somewhat reluctantly she reaches up and grabs her dress off the wall hook over her bed.

"Yes, the tigress will be on the prowl again tonight," she says quietly.

_* fin*_


End file.
